Beg For It
by sinner316
Summary: Part 29 of the Carnal Pleasures series. It's time for Sebastian to remind Clary who she belongs to. Sorry for the long wait, my lovely people, life it a b*tch sometimes! I hope you enjoy! I own nothing. Happy reading!


Sebastian pinched Clary's nipple, molding it around between his fingers, a thoughtful expression on his face. He felt the nub growing firmer between his fingers and continued his manipulation until it was rock hard between his digits.

Satisfied, he held the nub between his fingers in a slightly stronger grasp, earning himself a moan from his sister's lips.

"Ahh, Clarissa, how shall we spend our evening tonight," he spoke softly in front of her, bending his head before her to catch her eye's with his. "I do love a good, hard fuck, but every now and again I would like to add a little flare to our evenings." He looked over her naked body before him, unable to escape him, no one around to take her from him. "Shall I make you beg for it?" he asked in a barely audible whisper.

Clary whimpered, the cloth gag tied around her mouth muffling her

sound. Sebastian just smirked and cupped her breast in his hand, stroking the precious mound of flesh with his long, slender fingers.

"Do I not always take care of my favorite toys, Clarissa?" he asked, flicking the sensitive end with his thumb. Clary squealed and Sebastian just nodded in amusement, "I thought so."

Sebastian brought the tip of his tongue across her breast, teasing the nipple with short flicks. Clary pulled against her bonds and whimpered, her body shaking under his torment of her delicate breasts.

Sebastian enjoyed watching his sister squirm under his teasing touches, reveling in her helplessness to stop him from fulfilling his every fantasy.

"No one is ever going to love you like I do, Clarissa," he said, painting wet kisses along her breast and working his way up to her neck. "No one is ever going to touch you, to make you feel the way that I do when you're beneath me," he let his arms snake around her hips and placed both of his hands around her naked ass, pulling her hips into his. He slowly rubbed his erect penis in between her thighs, feeling the heat pulsing like a fire between her legs.

"I know you want me, Clarissa," he whispered into her ear. He brought his hand between her thighs and stroked her mound with the rough pads of his fingers. He felt her legs shake beneath her, her body almost collapsing in on itself from it's arousal. His body supported her's as she leaned into him, little stirs of her own hips rocking herself against him, whether consciously or subconsciously he didn't know, but he didn't care. He was enjoying this erotic, intimate dance between them and didn't want it to ever stop.

Slowly, he slid his fingers through Clary's folds, pulling a cry from his sister's lovely lips. He closed his eyes and savored the heat now surrounding his digits, the feel of her trembling vaginal walls gripping and releasing his fingers in tiny flutters. He had to forcefully still himself, telling his body that waiting for her body to accept him would bring a much better reward. _Good things always come to those who wait_ , was it not said?

"Oh God," Clary whimpered, her head burying against her brother's, slender but strong shoulder, her breath quick and hot against his skin. She rubbed her head over his shoulder, the feel of her sweat-slicked brow sending shivers of pleasure through his very core.

"That's right, Clarissa, I am your god," he said as he began moving his fingers hungrily in and out of her weeping heat. He took her earlobe into his mouth and began sucking lightly and heard her suck in a breath, shuddering on her exhale.

"Now tell me," he muttered into her ear, "Who do you belong to?"

Clary grunted as Sebastian dug further into her folds. "I didn't quite hear you, sweet sister," he said, finding her clitoris with his thumb and stroking the engorged pebble of flesh.

"You," she cried, "I belong to you!"

"Yes, you do," he crooned, "Every part of you belongs to me. This body, your mind, and your soul, it all belongs to me." He knew that in this state, she would agree to anything he said and he loved that kind of control he had over his baby sister. "And only me," he added for good measure. He didn't want her thinking that any other person, male or female that stuck their hands between her legs owned her in any way.

"No," she gasped between heavy pants, "Only you, Sebastian."

"Good girl," he whispered, "I'm going to slip inside you now, Clarissa."

Sebastian slipped his wet fingers from her folds and laughed when he heard his sister's whimpering at the loss of her fingers from between her legs. He brought his moist fingers to her lips as his other hand stroked his cock. Running his fingers across her lips, he smiled as her pink tongue slipped between her lips and delicately licked a trail behind his fingers.

Aroused at the beautiful site, Sebastian didn't need too much time to ready himself for penetration. "Just a few more seconds, sister," he spoke between his own heavy breathing as he rubbed the cum, spurting from his tip, around his shaft.

"Hurry," Clary squealed, moaning when he nestled the tip of his head against the entrance of her sacred flesh.

"Mmm, I love it when you beg," he said and with that he threw his hips against her's and buried himself to the hilt in her heat. Clary cried out at the feel of his large girth stretching her inner walls to their maximum capacity. She shivered as her walls worked tirelessly to adjust to his large size.

Sebastian, unable to hold back any longer, began to move his hips in and out, his eyes closing shut tightly as his sister's walls gripped his moving cock.

"Oh god!" Sebastian cried, echoing his sister's earlier shout, and heard the little minx chuckle. He slapped her ass playfully with his hand, but leaving a nice sting to remind her who was in charge here. He plowed into her, pulling not one, but two orgasms from the trembling woman lying helplessly in his grasp.

When he couldn't move his hips any longer, exhaustion creeping in his bones, he finally allowed himself a release. He wrapped his hands around her ass and held her tightly to him, wanting every second of this moment imprinted on his mind. He wanted to remember her skin on his, her curves between his hands, and her heat surrounding him.

He felt his wilting penis slip from her folds, happily satiated with its plundering of the woman before it. Sebastian took a step back and admired his sister's slumped form, leaning forward, the bonds holding her in place. She formed an erotic picture; a human "X" shape, like a gift displayed for him to mount again and again. And he would, tonight was just the beginning of many nights where he would take what was his, for he had all the power here. He may let other's use her body for their pleasure, but it was only at his discretion, purely for his own entertainment and he would not allow anyone, especially Clarissa, to forget who her master truly was.


End file.
